The Butler's Mission
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Takes place during the Conquest storyline, Kamui has to take care of both Ganz and Macbeth, but there are Hoshidan prisoners as well to free, so he sends a servant, Joker to free them. Please read rate and review(P.S. I am using their JP names for this story)
Well, with the new FE game out, I think the hype for Fire Emblem just skyrocketed, so anywho to the story, this one will take place in FE14 especially in one of the chapters in Conquest before the last level *spoiler alert* Hanz(Ganz in the JP version) along with Iago(Macbeth in the original version) try to kill the avatar's party, but both fall against them, this will explain what I think might happen during that, possibly. For this story, I will use their Japanese names, though I will add a parenthesis with their English name in it or if there is not much difference I won't add it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem (sadly or else I would want more games relating to Elibe)

The Butler's Mission

"Great, what do we do now…" A man in his teens said as he noticed that he cannot go forward in the hallway with all the soldiers in the way. The man was a prince born in the Kingdom of Hoshido, which is where they are now, in fact they are in its very castle, although the man decided to join the Kingdom of Nohr, which is Hoshido's enemy, although this could be well founded, as the boy was raised in Nohr and not Hoshido. This would explain why the Nohrians were in Hoshido's castle, although now there seemed to be a skirmish between the troops that it split into two armies, one lead by the man himself against the other soldiers, the one he himself leads wants to fight without killing if possible while the other madly kills.

"Kamui-sama", A man in a servant's outfit said, "The other Nohrians are planning on killing the Hoshidan prisoners! And we can't help them as long as Macbeth and Ganz are blocking us."

"What?!" Kamui said, he is wearing a black armor a sword on his hand, he didn't think they were planning on doing that, he considered on what he needed to do before making his decision, "All right, Joker(Jacob in English) take everyone else here that's not going with me, and free those prisoners! We'll deal with those two."

"At once!" The butler replied as he took half the army with him. He lead them along and soon they were outside and what they saw was horrifying, several dead Hoshidans some of them impaled several times.

"This is disgusting! Those pathetic soldiers are just killing!" A girl wielding an axe said, she has yellow hair and although she is beautiful physically, emotionally she is angry especially at what she sees.

"I-it can't be helped Charlotte," A girl in an outfit similar to a ninja except there is a sword hanging on her back said. "We should just try to prevent more casualties."

"Mozume is right, we have to just focus on who we can save." He said although he heard something unsettling.

"G-gyeahh!" They heard a girl scream.

"S-Sakura-sama!" A green haired ninja said, his outfit seems plain enough although hidden in his side are shurikens meant to impale enemies.

"The princess of Hoshido?! Are you sure Suzukaze(Kaze in English)?" The ninja nodded, "Let's move!" Joker announced as his company followed him though they were surprised at what they saw.

"All right this girl seems nice enough!" A soldier with a mark on his armor that signifies the rank of captain said as he picked up the princess from the prisoners, but when he did a girl with light brown hair prepared to charge in only to be held back by a soldier. All the prisoners watched in anger although since their hands were tied together by a rope, though this did not stop the girl from charging to save the princess.

"Aww boss, this girl is so cute, what should we do with her?" The soldier asked in a mocking manner.

"Have fun with her, I'm taking this one," The leader said as he tugged the girls clothes and edged her to follow him although unwillingly, "come along, Princess Sakura," the last one in a mocking tone as well, leading her to one of the nearby buildings.

"Sakura!" The girl helpless screamed as the princess was carried back as she herself was thrown back alongside the prisoners.

"Kazahana!" A redhead said as he got closer to the girl.

"I-I'm fine, Tsubaki!" she muttered, though her tone pretty much is one of a person who is really ticked.

"I know that you are angry that they took Sakura-sama, but we can't do anything, we're lucky to even be alive right now," it was true though and the girl nodded as they were captured several days ago, and for some reason they are still breathing and none of them were killed yet.

"So what do you expect me to do?!" She retorted but she noticed that her partner kept on rubbing his arms together. "Tsubaki?"

"Almost there…" The falcon warrior said as he was able to untie his bonds, and when he did, he disarmed the soldier beside him and ran him through his own axe.

"ARGH!" The soldier grunted as his hand twitched a while before finally stopping, the other soldier though, did not take chances and took the girl in hand and placed a knife near her neck.

"Move, and this girl dies," the soldier threatened and when Tsubaki hesitated he began to jeer at him, "now drop your weapons, or this girl might get some injuries," he then placed the knife closer as he began to for whatever reason to edge his face closer to the girls, "and I hate to ruin such a beautiful face."

"Tsubaki, go, get your mount and save princess Sakura!" Kazahana said despite her position.

"Tch…" Tsubaki was at an impasse, on one hand, the girl was doing what needed to be done as Sakura's retainer, but he himself couldn't leave her there just to die so he just froze, not knowing what to do. The soldier though eventually lost his patience.

"I had it, this one di-ughh!" The soldier grunted as he fell on the ground but not before letting go of Kazahana, three clean shuriken hits were located behind him, each hitting a specific part of him, before he finally expired.

"W-wha?" The girl was surprised before she saw the ninja, "Suzukaze, you traitor!" She charged him only to be stopped by her fellow retainer, "Tsubaki?"

"He saved you Kazahana," the Falcon Warrior said before he faced the ninja and though he defended Susukaze he himself chooses not to trust the green-haired man, "I trust there is a reason for this? Since we are here because of you guys in the first place."

"We are here to help you free Lady Sakura," the butler said as he introduced himself, "I am Joker, one of Kamui-sama's soldiers, and he tasked us to free you and any other Hoshidan prisoners," at this the other members of Kamui's army cut open their bonds and returned their weapons, even Tsubaki's mount was unshackled.

"Thanks, but how are we gonna get her?" Kazahana asked, and as she said that a lot of Nohrian soldiers appeared armed to the bone, "Great, King Garon's troops."

"They are here, kill them!" The captain commanded as he dragged Sakura into the building.

"GYEAAAH!" The redhead screamed as she got forcibly dragged.

"Sakura!" Kazahana screamed as she prepared to charge through before she was stopped by her fellow retainer again.

"Don't worry," Joker said, "we will clear you a path, I will go along with you as well as Suzukaze, let's go everyone!"

"Right!"

And just like that another battle began, the knights which have attained the title of general, Benoit(Benny in English) and Effie cleared a path for everyone behind them as they charged the other Nohrians bashing them with their shields or wounding them enough to keep them down but not kill them while their comrades took down everyone else. Meanwhile, the Hoshidans, except for Kazahana and Tsubaki set off to free their other surviving but imprisoned allies.

"Gahh!" A Nohrian grunted as he got hit by magic right at his chest as he fell down.

"All right, Joker, Suzukaze," An aged knight said as he rode on his horse, "Go, we will handle this!"

"Thank you, Gunther-san," the ninja replied as he opened the door, "Joker, Kazahana, Tsubaki this way!"

"Right!" The falcon warrior then dismounted as he followed the three inside.

The four then made their way inside the house sliding open door after door, which were mostly clear except for some which were hiding Nohrian troops which they dispatched with ease however…

"GYEEEAAHH!"

"Sakura(-sama)!" Kazahana and Tsubaki panicked as they charged through to the sound of the voice. Joker and Suzukaze would follow but the butler gave the latter a signal, the ninja, understanding broke off from the group.

"Kazahana, Tsubaki, help!" Sakura's desperately screamed as she was thrown down the floor in a room inside the house's second floor.

"Well well girlie, guess it's just us now," The man madly said although was surprised when the door flung open with Kazahana, Tsubaki and Joker armed. "Tch… in that case." He immediately grabbed the girl and charged at the three.

"GYAA!" Sakura screamed helplessly as she was used as a shield and with her as a hostage her retainers couldn't do anything and Joker himself could just stand in place.'

"Haha! You three are worthless maybe I should just bring her with me as a trophy," He mocked the three, which made the group even more pissed. "Haha what a great idea, perhaps-"

"Perhaps you can die now…" Suzukaze said as he appeared behind the captain and struck him with shuriken.

"Guhh… scum… attacking me… from behind…" the captain said as he fell down dead, leaving Sakura sobbing and Kazahana comforting her.

"Th-thank you," Sakura said in short sobs as she was embraced by the other girl.

"I'm sorry Kamui-sama," the ninja said as he was forced to take another life, which was against his lord's wishes.

"I'm sure he would understand…" Joker said as he patted the shoulders of the ninja before moving back to the three. He saw that the princess was still shocked and probably traumatized so he offered to lead them somewhere. "Sakura-sama, I am Joker, Kamui-sama's butler, he asked us to free the prisoners, would you want to come with us until we can find you three a safe place?"

"I think that might be-" Kazahana was about to wholeheartedly agree before her liege stopped her, "Sakura?"

"No, I will go with you, t-these are my people. I, I will not leave them," she softly replied though her retainers understood and prepared to help.

"Well then," Joker said, "come with us then, we are going to free your people."

"I understand," Sakura said as Kazahana patted her back.

"Don't worry," her retainer said, "We'll be right behind you. Right Tsubaki?"

"I'm your retainer, Sakura-sama, just say the word," the rider said with a smile.

"All right…" Joker announced, "Let's go save the Hoshidans."

"Right."

Story end

Yay, story ends, whew that was hard, I am still in the mood for FE because of the new games, and I am kinda ticked that my classmate got farther than me in hard mode before ragequitting to normal. Anywho though to people finding Conquest hard on normal, my only suggestion is to keep watching your units ranges because misplaying is often the cause of losing a unit there, anywho good luck to you guys, oh and please rate and review this story.


End file.
